What past demons we may have
by A drop of water
Summary: Quinn has a dark past and is taken In to care by the berry family when leroy finds her near to death in an alley. At first Rachel isn't to keen on sharing her fathers but soon warms upto Quinn, even though Quinn doesn't speak. Probably not the best summary..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so i wrote this at 2 in the morning so there may be a few mistakes made just a warning, let me know if you think i should continue?**

* * *

"Aw, Rach look how little you are." Hiram cooed as he flipped over to the next page of the photo album. " But Then I suppose you haven't grown that much." he joked, smiling when he heard an indignant huff behind him.

"I resent that!" Rachel pouted from her corner in the garage.

"Resent it all you want sweetie, it won't make you grow." He teased, awaiting the rant he was certain would come.

" I will have you know that I am only slightly below the average height o-" Rachel was cut of as her other father, Leroy, walked into the room. "Hiram seriously, you haven't moved from where I left you. We're suppose to have the garage cleaned before summer starts by this rate we will have it finished by the end of summer." Hiram rolled his eyes "Ever the dramatic one" he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that! And ill have you know-"

"Daddy did you get the plastic bags?" Rachel said cutting him off before he got into a rant, she knew where she got it from, and she briefly wondered if this is what people felt like when she ranted but quickly brushed off that thought because her rants were important and informative and people would thank her one day. "No honey were out, but I'm going to walk the shop and get some does anyone need anything while I'm there?" Both Hiram and Rachel shook there heads. "Ok well I'm going to go and when I get back you had better at least moved from that spot" he said staring pointedly at Hiram who sighed and lifted himself up exaggeratedly. "And I'm the dramatic one." leroy mumbled walking out the door but not missing the shout from his husband "I heard that!"

It was Sunday so most of the little shops were closed which Leroy now realised as he stood in front of the closed Mini-Mart. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, knowing he had a long walk to the supermarket he tried to remember if there were any short-cuts, the only one he could think of was threw Lima heights- adjacent also known as the wrong side of the tracks.. He knew he shouldn't but with the sun beating down on him and the sweat starting to form on this forehead he decided what was the harm, especially when it saved him twenty minutes of walking. So with a deep breath he took off in the direction for Lima heights adjacent.

He could defiantly see the difference as he took in the peeling paint of the houses exterior walls, the un-cut grass and the overflowing garbage bins. As leroy walked down the street he felt an odd sense of dread weigh heavy in his stomach he pushed it down, held his head high and picked up his speed. However the feeling only intensified when he turned to corner to see a large group of teenage boys dressed in ripped jeans there muscles still visible through leather jackets. He gulped his throat suddenly dry as one of them un-subtly elbowed the guy next to him and nodded toward leroy snarling him, he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb what with his purple dress shirt, Lima was defiantly not an open minded country and leroy felt himself suddenly regretting taking the short-cut what was he thinking he scolded himself. He picked up his speed so he was now borderline jogging and rounded the next corner, chancing a glance behind him he was relived to find he was alone. Looking forward he realised that he was in an even dirtier street than the last if that was possible he slowed his walk the heat taking an effect on him until he stood near an alley way in the cool shade. His eyes closing to there own accord as he unfastening the first two buttons of his shirt sighing in relief.

He stood there for a few more moments basking in the coolness until he heard a groan behind him, his eyes snapped open and he spun around peering in to the dull alley way. His heart was racing thinking one of the boys may have followed him until he realised it was empty, frowning he shook his head obviously the heat was taking its toll on him if he was imagining things. He was about to carry on walking when he heard it agin this time slightly louder, cautiously he took a few steps into the alley looking around. Nothing. Rubbing his forehead he briefly wondered if he was having sun stroke but a cough broke his train of thought. His eyes shot to the source of the sound and he could just make out the shape of a body beneath the bags of garbage. Immediately he ran over throwing the bags behind him, "Oh my.." He whispered as he looked down expecting to find a passed out drunk but instead finding a girl no older than his daughter. Her face though covered in bruises and cuts he could tell she was a beautiful girl, and she had obviously not eaten in a while if her hollowed out cheeks and small frame was anything to go by. Leroy shook himself out of his shock and fumbled in his pockets for his phone, dialling 911 when he finally grasped it. "I need an ambulance." He took hold of the girls cold hand and held back his tears as the operator gave him instructions of what to do until the ambulance came but all he could think of was how this poor girl ended up here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry about this mostly Leroy-centric chapter I wanted to just set there relationship if that makes sense but I'm going to focus on Rachel and Quinn the next chapter promise. Oh and I also apologise for rushing this chapter I kind of just wanted it out the way The next one should be better. **

* * *

Leroy waited by her side until he saw the tell tale flashing lights of the ambulance even then he stayed only a few feet away as he watched them lift the small body with ease on too the stretcher. Wincing when he saw the outline of the girls ribs through her worn out jumper. His mind went back his daughter and what he would have done if this was her beaten and broken, half dead in the back of an alley. He found himself holding back tears once more until "Sir are you coming?" One of the ambulance men asked popping his head out the back door of the van. Leroy's feet were already moving before he had time to process, he hoisted himself up with little help from the ambulance man who introduced himself as Carl. Carl asked him a few standard questions about the girl but Leroy couldn't answer he told the man all he knew which was that he found her around ten minutes ago in the same state as she is in now and that he had never met her before nor did he know of her name. Carl thanked him then placed a comforting hand on leroy s shoulder and told him that if it wasn't for him this girl would probably be dead before tomorrow. Although he meant it as praise leroy just felt sick at the thought.

The trip to the hospital seemed to go in seconds seen as leroy was lost in his thoughts and before he knew it he was sitting in the waiting room on an uncomfortable plastic chair whilst the girl was rushed to operating. He wanted to go with her but Carl smiled his comforting smile with his perfectly white teeth and said "I've told them to keep you updated." And that was enough for now. So now he sat there knee bouncing impatiently as he waited for any news, he didn't know why he cared so much about this girl, I mean he didn't even know her name. Maybe it was because she was the same age as his daughter and he would want someone to be there for her, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't want her to wake up alone, if she did wake up.. His phone ringing shook him out of his head he looked at the screen seeing his daughters face with her picture perfect smile, "fuck" he cursed as he realised they must be wondering where he was he quickly clicked the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Daddy, where are you? Dad has found yet another photo album, seriously how many do we have, and is not helping I need you to-"

"I'm at the hospital." He blurted out. The phone was silent fora second he opened his mouth to explain since that came out sounding quite bad but was cut off by his daughter bombarding him with questions.

"Oh my god! What happened!? Are you ok? Of course your ok, your on your phone. But wait oh my god is this you saying goodbye ? Are you dying? Is this your last message?" She carried on with her rambling until she sounded like she was hyperventilating and another voice came through the line.

"Leroy! What's happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine I-" but again he got cut off before he could finish, he rolled his eyes knowing it was pointless to speak until his husband got it all out.

" Then why are you at the hospital? and why does Rachel look like someone told her Barbra Streisand has died? Oh no has Barbra died!?" He gasped.

leroy sighed rubbing his forehead " Barbra is fine. I'm fine. I'm at the hospital because well I-I found a girl near to death in an alley way and brought her in." He realised that was probably quite blunt. There was a moment of silence while his husband processes this.

"We're on are way." And with that the phone line went dead. He knew his husband, and daughter, would have questions Lots of question but was glad he saved it until they were in person.

With that he stood up and stretched popping his shoulders and decided to walk to the cafeteria not being able to stay seated in those chairs any longer, he sent a quick text to Hiram telling him to meet him at the cafeteria then headed off. The walk was short and he bought a cup of coffee before sitting down in a chair that he sadly admitted was no more comfortable than the last. The cheap coffee tasted bitter and he grimaced before pushing the cup away. Not before long the doors of the cafeteria burst open and both his husband and daughter rushed over gaining the attention of the few people littering the other tables, drama queens, he smiled.

"Daddy you had me so worried!" Rachel stated hand on her chest. Leroy rubbed her arm affectionately. "Its not me you should be worried about." He stated sadly. "Yeah dad explained on the way here." Rachel said glancing at Hiram " you really shouldn't get yourself down because of it daddy, it's not like you even know this girl." She shrugged not liking seeing her father unhappy. Leroy frowned momentarily "that's not the point, this girl was no older than you, what if it happened to you. You didn't see her Rachel she was so..broken." He whispered the last word as he thought back to the poor girl. Hiram saw his husband hold back tears and attempted to change the subject "so how did you come across this girl anyway?" Okay so maybe that wasn't the greatest change of subject, but still it snapped his husband out of his daze. Leroy bit his lip guiltily, he knew Hiram wouldn't be happy about him going to Lima-heights adjacent, but honesty was the most important thing in the berry family. So he explained to them both whilst they listened with rapt attention asking a question here and there, after the story ended they all fell into a thoughtful silence. "So, how is she?" Rachel asked being the first one to break it. "She's in operating at the moment but they said they'll keep me updated. Actually I'm going to head back to the waiting room, coming?" He asked as he glanced at his watch seeing it had been just over an hour since she was brought in, how time flies.

They sat in relative silence while waiting apart from the slight complaining of how uncomfortable the seats were from Rachel but she soon settled down when she got a text who leroy assumed was from finn, he didn't like that boy, Rachel could do so much better. He sighed to himself, he really hoped this was a passing crush, the boy was like an over-grown toddler for crying out loud. They had only met once and it was like talking to a child.

He had asked the woman at the desk how the girl was doing but seen as he didn't know her name the woman couldn't find her on the computer, so now they just had to wait for the doctor to bring them news.

It was around eight o'clock when the doctor came into the waiting room and asked if he wanted to see her. He had asked Rachel and leroy if they had wanted to go home now seen as it was getting late but they both shook there heads and told him they were staying with him. So now he was walking down the corridor while the doctor explained that the girl was doing fine then he proceeded to list what was wrong when she came in he listed malnutrition, dehydration and a few broken ribs that had been set and that she was lucky she hadn't punctured a lung. She had a minor sprain in her wrist and some server bruises and welts that have been treated. She was resting now but when she woke up they would get her name and call her parents then she is free to go. Leroy heaved a sigh of relief. As they stopped outside the door the doctor put a hand on his shoulder "You did good. " he smiled then walked away. Leroy frowned not sure what he meant by that, he just did what any other person would do, he shrugged and taking a deep breath he opened the hospital door.

He heard a gasp behind him which he assumed was from his husband as they walked into the dimly lit room. There she was hooked up to some tubes and a machine she looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so broken. There was that word again broken, he felt a sort of attachment to this girl somehow, like it was his job to protect her for some reason, what the hell? He thought, he didn't even know this girl, where was this coming from. He shook his head out of his thoughts for what seemed to be the tenth time today and brought him self back to the present. Hiram was reading the health chart that lay on the small table whilst Rachel sat in the seat next to the bed staring intently at the girl In front of her, she had to admit the girl was stunning even with her face in this current state her long blonde hair framed her face well and Rachel found her self subconsciously reached her hand to out stroke it but before she could touch her Hiram spoke disturbing the silent atmosphere "I think we should go, it's really late, plus the doctor said she wouldn't be awake until tomorrow. We can come back then." Leroy nodded and Rachel stood up quickly and was the first to leave slightly confused.

* * *

The next day as soon as Leroy woke up around seven he showered, got dressed and headed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he saw Rachel sitting at the table which was no surprise as the girl is always the first one awake even in the summer holidays, he supposed she got that from him. "Morning sweetheart." He said kissing her on the head as he made his way to the coffee machine. "Good morning daddy, dad had a call from work early this morning something about someone messing something up i don't know..so anyway he had to go in and fix it, he told me to tell you." She informed before drinking her glass of water.

"Okay honey, I'm just going to be at the hospital today anyway." Leroy said as he poured the coffee into his mug. Rachel frowned at the mention of the hospital, he didn't even know the girl and she was already taking up her fathers life. Rachel knew she was being petty the girl didn't even know this was all going on, but still as an only child she was particularly 'protective' of her fathers, or in other words jealous of people who got more of their attention than her.

"Rachel?" Her father asked as she stared into space thinking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She said shaking her head.

"I asked if you were coming with me, are you feeling ok?" He asked with a slight frown, concern lacing his voice.

"Fine." She assured him with her signature blinding smile " come on then." She said getting up from her chair and walking towards the door, Leroy followed after drinking the last of his coffee and grabbing his jacket from its place on the rack.

When they got to the hospital Leroy was thankful it was the same receptionist as yesterday and she managed to remember him since he still didn't know the girls name, and led him to the room. But as he reached for the handle the door opened first and he was left staring in the kind eyes of the doctor he met yesterday , if the name tag was anything to go by. " Ah leroy was it? Great to see you again." He said sticking he hand out to which leroy shook firmly " I was just speaking about you to are patient in there."

"She's awake then?" He had lots of question but that one seemed to come out first, he mentally slapped himself, well of course she's awake he did just say he was talking to her.

"Yes, but there is something you need to know before you go in there." He said his eyes turning serious. "She doesn't speak, at first we thought she was deaf but we managed to get her to shake her head albeit only once but at least we know she can hear us, we also tried to get her to write but she wont, she just sits there staring into space doesn't even make eye contact. " he informed slight sadness lacing his tone. He looked cautious about saying this next part but after a few minutes gave in. " I think its safe to say something bad happened to her,I mean judging by the state she was in when brought here plus the old scars we found on her body show this is not the first time something like this has happened." He admitted gravely. " When something traumatic happens to a child or any person for that matter there can be some lasting affects and in this case it's the cutting off of interaction. " Leroy didn't know what to say still absorbing this information.

"Anyway we have informed her of you like I mentioned before so she is aware that you are dropping by today so you may go in now if you like." Leroy nodded and went to open the door when a thought hit him.

"Have her parents dropped by?" He asked, knowing that if it was his little girl in this situation he would be ringing police stations and hospitals all across the state until he found her.

"Ah yes about that, we asked her if she had any family we could contact for her but she just she shook her head and that is the only response we got out of her since she's been awake."

"So what happens to her?" Leroy asked not liking this new piece of information.

"Well she claims to have no family and we don't have a name to check, plus no one has phoned up about her so we have to believe she's telling the truth until proven otherwise. So if she does have no family like she says, then when she is discharged she will go into care." Leroy frowned not knowing what to say this girl had already gone through so much it didn't seem fair to add a care home into that. Dr Chang, assuming leroy was done with the conversation, clapped him on the shoulder, gave him a small but kind smile and walked away.

The nurse had already and so it was just Rachel and leroy left standing there "Daddy, are we going in or.." Rachel trailed of not really knowing what to say, her father was obviously off in his own world, which he had been doing a lot since he 'met' this girl, she frowned at that thought.

"Yes of course." He said shaking his head and opening the door.

Leroy walked in careful not to scare the girl and slowly sat down on the chair next to her whilst Rachel shut the door and stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. The silence was stifling and Rachel saw the girl stiffen on the bed leroy obviously noticed it too because he spoke up. "I'm so glad your ok." Rachel noticed the girls brow furrow in what seemed to be confusion it was faint, she wouldn't of noticed it had she not been staring at her. "When I found you I-I honestly didn't know if you'd make it." He choked out. Rachel, still staring at the girl saw realisation dawn on her features though her posture was still stiff. The silence was back, normally Rachel would be the one to break it but for once she didn't know,what to say, so she just stood there content to observe the mystery in front of her. Until Leroy's phone rang piercing the silence Everyone jumped.

"Sorry, it's your dad, I need to take this ill just be outside. Will you be okay?" He said already on his way out, Rachel wasn't quite sure who that question was too but she nodded anyway even though he was already out the room. She looked back at the girl and noticed that her hands were clenched in tight fists around the blanket that lay on top of her. Not being able to stand silence any longer Rachel opened her mouth too speak but nothing came out which was very odd especially for her, she looked away from the girl, cleared her throat and tried again "are you ok?" She immediately regretted the question because of course the girl wasn't ok she was in a damn hospital and refused to speak to anyone, what part of that meant she was ok. She shook her head at her self and lifted her eyes back to the girl just in time to see her look away but not before she got a glimpse of hazel eyes, those eyes. She got that weird feeling in her stomach again like the one she got yesterday when she was about to stroke the girls hair. What the hell was wrong with her.

The silence was more than uncomfortable, at least for her it was, but she did not trust herself to speak. Where was her father he'd been about half an hour, though it felt so much longer. Half an hour of silence people who knew her would say that was impossible. She was about to excuse herself when her daddy popped his head through the door and asked if he could have a word. Rachel had never been so relived she all but sprinted to the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked closing the door behind her. Her dad looked nervous and when he didn't answer straight away she knew something was wrong. "Daddy what's wrong are you ok? Is it dad? Is he ok?" She thought she may start hyperventilating.

"Sweetie everyone's fine" he said calmly.

"Then what is it?" She asked regaining her breathing.

"There is something I want to ask you, I mean I talked to your dad about it and he agreed but we both decided it was up to you to make the finale decision because it will impact your life greatly as well..." Rachel had a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed but she asked anyway.

"What is it?"

Leroy took a deep breath. "How would you feel about us adopting?"

* * *

**A/N I know not the best ending but ill try too make it up by adding more faberry next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wasn't to sure about this chapter, but hope you like it anyway,let me know what you think?**

* * *

After a lot of paperwork was singed and some other boring adult stuff you have to do to adopt a child a few days later they were granted permission. So now Rachel found her self waiting in her house for her dads and 'the girl' to come back. It took a lot of persuading on her dads' part and a few heated arguments before she reluctantly agreed to let the other girl live here, they did have valid points. Besides she figured she only had to stay here until she started to speak again, once they got her name they could find some long lost relatives somewhere that she didn't know about who would be more than happy to take her in.._right_?

She looked at the time on her phone, her dads would be here any minute now, at that thought her stomach tingled in _nervousness? Excitement? Dread? _She wasn't sure probably a mixture of all three, she needed a distraction.

**Finn- **he was a good distraction.

So she picked up her phone and sent him a text.

**Rachel-** hello finn, how are you today? x

He texted back after a few moments probably pausing whatever video game he was playing this time.

**Finn- **hey bbe, gud was jus thinkn bout u. x

She hated when he spoke in text speak, she had ranted many times to him about it but it just seems to go in one ear and out the other. She was about to text back when she heard a car pull up outside. She jumped up quickly smoothing the non-existing creases out of her skirt and running a hand through her already near perfect hair, _why was she so goddamn nervous about this? _The door opened and she heard her fathers voices down the hall.

"-Your room is the guest room it's just opposite Rachel's so if you need anything shes just across the hall,I'm sure she won't mind helping you out and- Oh Rachel there you are!"

Rachel saw hazel eyes flicker upwards but before she made eye contact the girl was straight back to looking at the floor, blink and you would've missed it.

"Rachel sweetheart you wouldn't mind showing her, her room would you? Me and your father have to run out to the store."

Rachel really didn't want to be left alone with the girl, especially if it was anything like the last time. But she agreed anyway knowing there was no point arguing about it. with that her dad kissed her on the head and left.

The tension was already starting to grow. _Not this time,_ Rachel thought. "So I guess I should show you to your room.." The girl didn't respond, obviously. So Rachel spun on her heel and made her way up the stairs, she got to the top when she realised the girl wasn't following her. Turning around she saw she was still stood in the same place as before, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Are you coming?"

Slowly the girls gaze flickered upwards and there eyes locked. Rachel couldn't look away. those hazel eyes filled with _curiosity_? were so beautiful even from a distance, her heart started beating faster and something in her stomach knotted. _What the hell?_ Coughing awkwardly she broke the stare but still felt the eyes on her and carried on toward the guest room.

She opened the door after hearing the girl finally follow up the stairs, and stepped aside to let her pass. She still felt the heated gaze from the blonde so she kept her eyes trained to the floor. The girl walked into the room, albeit rather unsurely, and Rachel inhaled wondering how a girl who'd just got out of hospital could smell so sweet, _surely that wasn't possible? _

They stood like that for a few more moments the blonde staring intensely at Rachel and Rachel standing in the door way, rather uncomfortably. For a girl who apparently doesn't make eye contact she sure as hell can stare. _Did that make sense? _Rachel wasn't sure, god she was so uncomfortable, her stomach was tingling again. Normally Rachel strives for attention wanting to be people's one and only focus but with this girl it was different it was like she could see right through her, it was distressing.

"Okay, well I-I'm going to go to my room to um..study? Yes study! For school."

She was pretty pleased with her improvisation skills until she realised it was summer.

Hopefully the girl didn't catch on..

but when she looked up she saw the slightest quirk of an eyebrow and amusement swirling in those hypnotising eyes. _God she needed to leave this girl was...confusing? If that was the right word. _She made Rachel, strong confident Rachel Barbra berry, turn into a stuttering fool.

"So um yeah, you know where um i am if you need anything." And with that said she all but sprinted out of the door.

Back in her own room now Rachel lay face first on her bed. Thoughts solely on a blonde haired hazel eyed beauty. _What the hell just happened?_ If that girl was going to be living here Rachel really needed to get a grip.

"Arrrggghhhh!" She screamed letting all her frustration out into the pillow. She figured an early night was needed. She looked at her clock.

06:05pm

It was either sleep now or stay awake and deal with confusing, and not to mention frustrating thoughts.

Sleep it is then.

So she pulled her self up and walked towards her en suite bathroom getting a quick shower and doing her nightly routine before making her way back to bed.

She turned to the clock.

06:30

She groaned. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She lay there wide awake for a while until she decided that there was no way she was getting to sleep like this , so she climbed back out of bed and searched through her draws for her iPod, the soft voice of Barbra never failing to relax her.

Five minutes later she was soundly asleep.

* * *

Rachel stirred cracking her eyes open in the dark room the only light source being the soft glow of her digital alarm clock.

1:34am

_Great. Why was she awake at this time? _normally she slept straight threw the night. Her questions were soon answered when a loud rumble came from her stomach. She blushed even though no one was there to hear it and flung the blankets off her self before quietly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the right ingredients to make herself a sandwich. Once she ate feeling satisfied she put her dishes in the sink and padded up the stairs. She was outside her door hand over the handle when she heard something. She spun around In the dark hallway searching for the source of the sound.

The guest bedroom.

The door was open a jar so Rachel tip-toed over poking her head threw the gap in the doorway. It was dark but Rachel could make out the shape of a body in the bed and when she listened again she realised the sound was, crying. She wasn't sure what she should do. _Should she go over to the girl? Should she leave? _The girl sniffled and inhaled a shaky breath before resuming her crying into the pillow, obviously trying to muffle the sounds. Rachel's heart hurt for the girl. she slowly backed out of the room and back into her bed.

As she lay there her thoughts once again being consumed by the blonde. _Should she have comforted the girl? She was a stranger after all, no she made the right decision_ she told her self. _Then why did she feel so sad_?

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up and reflexively turned to look at her clock on the nightstand.

06:00 am

It was natural for her to wake up this early without an alarm because of her self trained body clock so she wasn't surprised even though it was summer.

As she lay there mind went back to last night and her restless sleep if she hadn't of went to bed early beforehand and made up for the loss of hours then she knew she'd be exhausted today. Then she let her mind wander back to the cause of her restless sleep. She almost didn't want to get out of bed. She couldn't control her self around the blonde, she had learnt that after there two 'interactions' for lack of better word. She defiantly wasn't looking forward to being a stuttering mess in front of her dad's. she groaned at that thought.

_No she could do this. She is Rachel Barbra Berry and she can conquer anything! _

With that thought in mind she threw the blanket off of herself and made her way down the stairs.

The smell of fresh coffee engulfed her senses almost immediately as she reached the bottom of the step and she sighed contently before a frown graced her features. Her fathers didn't get up for another half an hour on a weekend maybe even a bit later, but never before seven o'clock. So she cautiously made her way in to the kitchen and peering inside.

She sighed.

There she was blonde hair in golden waves flowing softly sitting with her back to the kitchen door. Rachel's stomach already started to tingling, probably just hungry, she thought though she knew it was a lie.

The blonde obviously felt someone staring because she turned her head in Rachel's direction those piercing hazel eyes zoning in on her own making her heart beat increase. The subtle quirk of pink lips caught Rachel attention and she found herself wishing the girl would just fully smile, she bet that girls smile would light up a room..

_Wait what? Okay that was a strange thought. Get Some coffee in your system it should help._

She shook her head at herself and walked over to the already made coffee purposely avoiding the strong gaze the followed her every movement. Pouring the hot liquid in to her mug she could feel eyes burning her skin leaving her hairs standing on end, it was really distracting and it caused her to spill the heated drink, splashes scalding her hand.

"Ow!" She hissed shaking her hand in attempt to somehow relive the pain. Unsuccessful.

She jumped when a cold wet cloth was placed on the raw skin and spun around to be met with eyes she knew all to well. Wow that girl can move fast was her first thought her second being of there close proximity. They were so close she could see the gold flecks dotting the green in the girls irises. They were practically sharing they same breath. The knots in Rachel's stomach tightened and she leaned backwards picking up her coffee careful not to spill it again before turning completely and sitting herself at the table, muttering a small '_thank you._'

She heard the girl sit across from her and straight away felt herself once again resume to being studied and it made her squirm in her seat.

The minor burn had considerably cooled down now and the pain was virtually gone you wouldn't have even know it had happened had it not been for the red mark it left behind.

Slowly she reached for her mug making sure to blow on it thoroughly before tentatively taking a sip.

She almost moaned At the taste. That was the best damn coffee she'd ever tasted.

This girl was defiantly something else.

She looked up at said girl and of course as Rachel had guessed she was still looking at her. _Did she have some sort of problem?_ She immediately regretted that thought even though the girl couldn't hear it. _of course she had a problem she was found beaten and broken in an alley way for Barbra's sake! _She honestly wondered how the girl had ended up there apart from the over intense staring she didn't seem to bad but then again she hadn't spoke so how could she actually tell not to mention they'd only had two interaction with the exception of this morning. This girl could be a total bitch for all she knew. Even as she said it in her head she knew it wasn't true the girl was an angel.

Rachel realised she was staring and turned away resuming her coffee.

After the drink was finished Rachel checked the time ten minutes until her dads get up. They couldn't just sit here in silence and the whole point of her being here was to help her get better. Besides the doctor said she can nod right. Okay here it goes.

"So, did you sleep well?"

_Your an idiot. _

_Seriously, you heard her crying last night of corse she didn't sleep well. Just keep smiling. Don't let her know you know. _

Rachel searched Quinn's face for any sign the girl heard her but nothing, still the bright eyes bore into her and then with the slightest movement the girl nodded. _Why was she lying?_ Rachel thought but dismissed it not wanting to pry seen as the girl was practically still a stranger.

"That's good. You know if you ever need to talk- no not talk, sorry, I mean if you ever need anything you can just ask- God no sorry! I- well um you get what I mean..." She trailed off a warm blush coating her cheeks as she ducked her head.

Only to have it snap back up all trace of embarrassment vanishing as she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The girl in front of her giggled. It was short and quiet but it was so beautiful. Rachel had subconsciously placed it at the top of her list of favourite sounds. She wondered not for the first time what the girls voice sounded like, oh how she wanted to hear that. A small smile was gracing the angels lips in front of her. _Angel? Well she had to call her something other than 'the girl' and angel seemed to fit perfectly. _

They both were staring into each others eyes lost in thought, sweet smiles ghosting there lips, only to have the moment ruined by Leroy.

" Oh that coffee smells absolutely divine!" He said walking through the kitchen door obliviously.

"Good morning girls! Hope you both slept well." He said cheerfully. Rachel wondered why he bothered drinking coffee.

The two girls light blushes went unnoticed by the man as he poured him self a cup.

"Yes daddy I slept fine." Rachel lied.

The man made himself comfortable on the chair between the two girls and sipped his drink.

"Good good. " he said and they fell into a comfortable silence as he continued drinking. Rachel noted that angels eyes had left her and instead were downcast to the coffee in front of her.

"And how about you, did you sleep ok?"he asked trying to sound casual but both girls could her the caution in his voice and Though Leroy didn't say a name both girls knew who he was talking to.

Rachel saw the girl tense up her eyes glaring holes into the table below her. Rachel wondered why she didn't act this way when they where alone. They were actually sort of making progress before Leroy came in. She sighed at that seeing now the girls guard had went straight back up.

Leroy finally noticing the girls uncomfortable state and tried to diffuse the tension.

"How about I make you girls some vegan pancakes?" He didn't wait for a response before standing up and making his way to the cupboards.

Rachel found that the roles had revered as she sat eyes trained on the girl opposite her. The girl didn't meet her eyes and Rachel could see her hands were balled tightly on the table to the point were her knuckles were white. She looked so..scared? and Rachel hated that she couldn't comfort the girl. She didn't know her and pulling her into a hug like she wanted to would probably make the situation worse. She didn't even deny in her head that she wanted to hug the girl. So in true Rachel berry style she dealt with the situation the only way she knew how, she sung.

"_Once there was a wicked witch_

_In the lovely land of Oz_

_And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was_"

She didn't know why of all the songs she knew (and that was a lot.) she chose this one, but she saw angels eyebrows furrow slightly and she knew she at least had her attention.

"_She filled the folks in munchkin land_

_With terror and with dread_

_'Til one fine day from Kansas_

_A house fell on her head_

_And the coroner pronounced her dead_."

Her dad hadn't even taken notice of the two girls behind him mainly because Rachel always burst out into song at the most random times and also because he was concentrating on trying not to burn the pancakes.

"_And through the town the joyous news went running_

_The joyous news that the wicked old witch_

_Was finally done in."_

The angels hands had relaxed slightly, and her eyebrow was raised now but her gaze was still downcast.

"_Ding-dong! The witch is dead._

_‒ Which old witch?_

_‒ Well, uh,.. the wicked witch!_

_‒ Oh._

_Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead_."

Yes she even added the voice parts but she was just trying to get the girl to relax but she got more than that when the girls lips quirked upwards almost to a full smile. That just spurred Rachel on even more.

"_Oh yeah, happy day_

_Wake up you sleepy head,_

_Rub your eyes, and get out of that bed._

_Wake up, the wicked witch is dead_!"

Hell she had even gotten up to dance she wanted that full smile and she'll be damned if she doesn't get it. Besides Rachel berry never does anything half-heartedly.

"_She's gone where the goblins go,_

_Below, below, below. Yo-ho_

_Let's open up and sing and ring those bells out._

_Sing the news out._

_Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._

_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!_

_Why everyone's glad,_

_She took such a crowning_

_Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning_

_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead_!"

She finished with her signature blinding smile.

She looked at the angel and immediately locked onto those amused and slightly awed hazel eyes, she looked further down the girls face and saw the smile she had been waiting for. _Yes it was even more perfect than she imagined. _

"Pancakes are ready." Leroy stated cheerfully, once again obliviously interrupting the moment. Rachel had even forgot he'd been there.

When she looked back at the angel her eyes were back to the table Rachel noted disappointedly but she could still see the trace of an amused smile and that made her smile to as she sat back at the table. She wondered how she went from waking up dreading to see the girl and getting frustrated by her constant staring to wanting the girl to look at her and making a fool of herself just so she'd smile. She just accepted the fact that when this girl was around she couldn't control her self.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly they ate breakfast, then Rachel went upstairs to do her vocal warm ups and go on her elliptical. When she came back down her dad's told her that they were going shopping to get clothes and personal items for 'the girl' because she hadn't had any belongings with her. So while they went shopping Rachel asked the angel if she'd like to watch a musical with her and the blonde gave her a slight nod. They had gone through funny girl and rent before her dad's got back and threw both films Rachel could feel the girls eyes on her. It didn't frustrate her any more but it made the tingles in her stomach come back and she couldn't focus on either movie, it was good job she had saw them both already. Through dinner angel refused to make eye contact, Rachel had guessed her daddy had told her dad about this mornings interaction with the girl because they both avoided conversation with the girl not wanting to scare her. But not wanting to make her feel like she was being ignored they hadn't made conversation with anybody else leaving them to eat in silence. It was rather awkward and Rachel couldn't of been more relived it was over. She went upstairs done her nightly routine and had no problem falling asleep straight after.

* * *

Rachel woke rubbing her eyes, when she opened them it was dark. She turned to her alarm clock.

02:44am

She groaned. This was not going to become a routine, waking up in the middle of the night, it would throw her day right of corse.

_Why had she woken up_? She wasn't hungry this time. She went thought all the things that could of woken her up and none of them were the reason, she didn't need the bathroom nor was she dehydrated, she wasn't too hot or too cold. _so what was it?_

She lay there staring at the ceiling in the dark eyes drooping back closed when she came to the conclusion that there was no actual reason for her waking up and that she should just go back to sleep.

Then she heard a noise.

It was muffled and coming from outside her room so she couldn't identify it. Flipping of her blanket she groggily walked to the door, curiosity winning over tiredness. When she got out into the hallway she felt a weird sense of déjà vu. The noise was coming from where angel slept and she was pretty sure it was crying. She felt so bad for the girl and couldn't help but walk into her room. Before she realised it she was standing at the bottom of the girls bed.

The angel hadn't saw her yet so she could still leave, go back to her room and pretend it never happened. She'd known this girl for two days she felt as though didn't have the right to comfort her. She looked back towards said girl and her heart broke with each soft whimper that fell from those trembling lips.

_No, not this time_.

Not wanting to startle the girl she made her presence know.

"Angel?"she whispered. The girl probably had no idea what she was talking about but she didn't know her name so what else could she do.

The girl in question sat up startled. As strangled cry ripping from her throat.

_Well so much for not scaring her._

Rachel could feel more than see those piercing eyes on her and she saw the blondes body relax slightly.

"Hey it's me, Rachel."

The girl was biting her lips in attempt to silence her cries, tears still trickling down her face and Rachel stood there not knowing what to do. _Should she go over there? Would it be weird to lay in her bed? It's not like she could tell me to go away when she doesn't speak? _Her inner questioning was cut off when a broken sob pushed past the girls lips.

Her decision was made.

She climbed into the other side of the bed and tentatively reached out to touch the girl. She hadn't actually saw angel touch anybody yet and wasn't sure if she cut of contact along with her voice. Surprisingly before she her hand touched the blonde, the girl shuffled over wrapping her arms around Rachel's torso as her sobs continued. Rachel was quite shocked and it took a minute for her to shake her self out of it and put her own arms around the girl holding her close.

The knots in her stomach tightened. The girl still smelt so good and at this proximity the blondes sent was invading her senses. Her hand moved on its own accord stroking the golden hair she has wanted to touch since day one. _It was so soft. _

After awhile the angels cries subsided and Rachel listened to the other girls breathing and felt her own eyes start to get heavy. She fell asleep a small faint smile ghosting her lips feeling something she couldn't quite describe it just felt, _right_.

**A/N wasn't really to pleased with this chapter but didn't know show else to write it but I hoped it satisfied you, I was going to give up on this story at first because I didn't really plan it and didn't really know where I was going with it, but I've decided to stick with it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

_This is not her room_.

That was Rachel's first though when she woke up.

Sitting up she surveyed her surroundings. _Ok so she was in the guest room, why was she in th- oh..Right. _Last nights or rather early this mornings events came rushing back. A small smile graced her lips when she remembered the angel wrapping her arms around her, they basically cuddled.

Her smile faded. _They basically cuddled._ That's not what friends do. No wait they weren't even friends they have known each other for a few days most, and they were cuddling.

She rubbed her forehead.

_What was wrong with her? Why did she think it was ok to cuddle the girl_? Then her mind went back to that beautiful face stained by tears and she got her answer. _She would do anything to stop the girl from crying. _

And that thought terrified her.

She doesn't even know the girl and she's willing to do anything for her just so she won't cry. _Was that normal? Wow this was all far too much to process at-_

She looked at the bedside alarm clock.

_-six o'clock in the morning. As usual_.

She needed her coffee.

That thought got her thinking about a certain blondes mouth watering coffee. Could coffee be mouth watering? Hers certainly was. Speaking of said girl...slowly she turned her head to the side of the bed next to her expecting to find the angel still sleeping peacefully blonde hair sprawled out like a halo around her head.

But the side was empty.

Not only that but the bed on her side was made, Rachel put her hand on the mattress underneath the made bed sheets and yep it was cold. It was like she hadn't even been there.

_What time did this girl get up?_

Rachel flung of the bed sheets and padded down the stairs were she was greeted with the smell of delicious coffee, just like yesterday. She could get use to this.

Walking into the kitchen she spotted the angel, sitting in the same seat as yesterday back to the door. It was like déjà vu except today she had her hair tied up and was wearing a white dress with a light blue cardigan. She looked beautiful even from the back.

The girl seemed to have some sort of berry sensor because she spun her head around in her direction, locking eyes with Rachel for a split second, before a pink blush coated her cheeks and she ducked her head back down turning away. _Well that's new.._

Rachel stood there for a minute slightly confused as to what just happened. Normally the girl watched her every move.

She had already done too much thinking this morning, if she was going to decipher this then she needed her coffee.

So she walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup before heading over to the table and sitting in the exact same seat as yesterday. The angel still had her head down eyes trained on the cup in front of her. Rachel didn't like this at all. She blew on her hot drink before taking a large gulp of the steamy liquid. Then she looked up at the blonde. _This would not do. _

"Good morning." She said hoping to see those eyes, but no. The girl didn't even acknowledge that Rachel had spoke.

"Hey, can you look at me?" She asked getting straight to the point, but still the girl continued to ignore her.

Rachel was slightly worried now.

She stood out of her chair in exchange for the one nearest to the angel. Setting her self down she eyed the girl in front of her. _She didn't look sad, or scared for that matter. She looked somewhat embarrassed? But Why would she be embarrassed? _Rachel reached out her hand and cupped it under the girls chin. Gently tilting her head until she had no choice but to make eye contact.

"Hey it's ok, I won't hurt you. " she said when she noticed slight fear swirling in those hazel eyes.

"Look I don't know what your upset or embarrassed about but I'm here for you ok? Just like last night."

She noticed the other girl stiffen and avert her eyes at the mention of last night. _Was she embarrassed about last night?_ It made sense, it's the only thing that is different from yesterday. _But why?_

"Are you- are you embarrassed about last night?" She saw the others girls blush return and she had her answer.

She frowned "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, everybody cries. Everybody needs someone to be there for them. Especially when there in a new environment. It's perfectly normal, ok?" The girl nodded relaxing slightly.

"Good." She said smiling softly, she stood up about to go back to her chair when she felt the other girl take her hand tenderly, making her stay put. Her skin prickled at the contact but still she sat back down.

The girl was back to looking at her now however the light blush stayed put and Rachel couldn't help but think she looked utterly adorable.

"Good morning girls!" Leroy said as he pranced into the kitchen. _That man was far to energetic for a morning. _

Rachel quickly let go of the angels hand like it'd burnt her and moved her seat over slightly. The blonde raised her eyebrow at the action but Rachel pretended not to notice keeping her eyes trained on her father. She had no idea why she felt like she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"So sleep well?" He asked though he didn't direct the question to anyone particular. He had learnt from yesterday to just address the room in general.

"Yes daddy." Rachel answered not being able to keep the smile of her face at the memory of last night.

Leroy waited for an answer from the other girl but she didn't respond. He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"So Rach.." leroy started. " I was thinking maybe you could go to the mall today with um, her."

It was awkward when he talked about the angel because he couldn't exactly call her by a name.

"..and pick her up a cell phone? She is free to choose whichever one she wants. your father and i would go and do it ourselves but we thought we'd give you the chance to show her around..since I don't know if she lived in Lima before or um.." He trailed off not wanting to step in that territory.

"Yes that's fine daddy." Rachel said once she felt the tension in the from thicken.

"Good well ok then, I'm going to get ready for work. You girls have fun at the mall. Rachel money is by the front door ok?" He said walking over to the sink and dropping his cup in.

"Ok have a nice day at work" she said as he left the kitchen. She hadn't spoke to her dads all that much since the angel had been here, she missed them.

She turned to the blonde who, as always, was watching her.

"So, um I'm going to go get ready and then we'll go ok?"

The angel nodded.

* * *

The car trip there was of course in silence so Rachel turned up the music and sang along, _loudly_. The next song that came on was one she didn't know that well so she just sort of mumbled through the verses until the chorus came and she _owned_ that twenty seconds. The girl in the passenger seat sat watching on with amused eyes. By the time they had parked up outside the mall the blonde had a toothy grin plastered on her face and Rachel was panting because yeah she may have started dancing at the wheel as well, which she knows is a complete safety hazard but the angel had started _giggling_ again and that argument speaks for itself.

They walked into the mall and made a beeline for the phone shop on the corner. Once in there Rachel lead the girl to a catalogue that lay on the side.

"You can choose whatever phone you want to ok? Daddy gave us more than enough money." She told the blonde as she handed over the catalogue.

The angel took it and flipped through it delicately as though the pages were made of glass. Rachel wondered how someone could be so graceful just looking through a book. Well the name angel seems to fit more and more each day. Her thoughts were cut short by a voice behind her.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Rachel spun around coming face to face with a teenage boy, a sleazy grin attached to his face eyes directed at the angel. She looked him over. His black hair was gelled back with so much product it looked greasy and he had spots covering his forehead that were in serious need of popping. She grimaced.

"I'm Denny." He said eyeing up the blonde.

_What kind of name was Denny? Seriously._ She did not like how this kid was looking at the blonde.

He stuck out his hand to the angel but she kept her eyes trained on the pages and carried on flipping through the catalogue. Rachel smirked when the boy awkwardly retreated his hand.

_Why was she smirking?_

"So...what can I do for you?" He said in an attempt to get the blondes attention. _this kid really had no game_. The girl in question carried on looking through the phones and Rachel would've thought she genuinely hadn't heard the guy but she could see the girls clenched jaw and her white knuckles from gripping the book tightly in her hand. This guy needed to leave he was making them both uncomfortable.

"Nothing were fine thank you." Rachel said her fake smile firmly in place.

The boy turned to her as if he'd just noticed her presence, looking slightly annoyed by the fact that she'd interrupted. It's not like he was getting anywhere anyway if you think about it she really was just saving him from further embarrassment.

"Actually I was taking to erm.. This girl her." He said nodding towards her angel. Wait _her_ angel? She shook off that thought she _was_ more hers than this boys.

"Yes well she's with me and like I said we're fine." She said not being able to hold back the slight edge in her voice. He looked her up and down his lip curling in a subtle snarl before he looked away, returning his stare to the blonde. He leaned in close to her, completely disregarding her personal space, so his lips were centimetres away from her ear before whispering.

"_If you need anything. You just let me know_." in what Rachel guessed was suppose to be seductive. It was _not_ seductive. He pulled back and winked before he tuned away sauntering back over to his desk.

Rachel gritted her teeth watching him strut confidently away like he'd actually accomplished something. The blonde was so out of his league it wasn't even funny.

She turned back to her angel whose hands now had a death grip on the catalogue, her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Rachel's anger dissolved in an instant, she gently pried the book out of the girls hand and before she could think about it she wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's fine, I've got you." She mumbled into the girls shoulder.

She felt her angels arms wrap around her back tightly and she couldn't help but notice they fit perfectly together.

After a few moments she pulled back, just in time too see a stray tear trail down the beautiful, porcelain skin. She caught it with her thumb before she could stop her self. At first she was worried she had upset the girl but when she saw a soft smile on her angels pink lips her worries were soon put to rest.

"Right well have you picked a phone yet?" She asked Defusing the slightly emotional moment.

The girl shook her head. Rachel bit her lip, she didn't want to have to stay in this shop any longer incase that Denny guy came back over.

"Ok well why don't you just get the iPhone, it's the newest one there, plus I have the same so I could just show you how to work it?" Rachel offered her angel shrugged and gave a nod.

They went over to the desk and Rachel was relived to find there was a woman there instead so they bought the phone without a problem.

* * *

Once out of the phone shop Rachel checked her watch and realised it was lunch time so she took off in the direction of the food court. They sat down at a table and took out the new phone.

"Well most of this is set up by computer, you can just use my laptop for that when we get home, there is literally hundreds of albums on there of all varieties so you can just choose which ones you want and put them on plus there's also games an stuff. But I can put my number in now for you if you want. Your on a contract so you have unlimited texts, you know incase you need to contact me or my dads.. I don't- i don't know if you feel comfortable texting since the doctor said you wouldn't write but um... It can be for like emergencies..." She trailed of unsure of what to say next.

The girl in front of her didn't reply she just past Rachel her phone. Rachel then added her number under _'*Rachel Barbra Berry*' _yeah she added stars. They were her thing after all.

"Now I'll just text myself of your phone so I can save your number."

She did just that, sending herself a blank text and saving the number. Then she went to the contact information, but soon realised she still didn't know the girls name. She could just put angel in but she felt this was the perfect opportunity to bring the subject of her name up, plus if the blonde did ever text her and someone was around it would be weird If it came up as angel.

"..um, I need to put a name in for your contact information." She started awkwardly. The blonde looked up at her tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Rachel elaborated. "..I-I don't know your name." Realisation crossed over the other girls face.

She stared at Rachel for a good few minutes in what seemed to be an internal debate.

Rachel just sat across from her patiently waiting. Then the blonde sighed softly seeming to make up her mind and gently took Rachel's phone out of the brunettes hand, there fingers grazing In the process. Rachel watched on as the girl pressed a few buttons before handing it back to her rather hesitantly. As soon as Rachel got the phone back she looked under the girls number.

'_Q_'

Rachel's face almost spilt form the uncontainable grin. _Why was she this happy over a single letter. _

"Q" She breathed out and looked up at the blonde girl.

"Is that your name?" The other girl raised her eyebrow.

"Right, yeah no it doesn't matter. Thank you though, it... Just thank you."

Q smiled at her softly.

Rachel's phone dinged with a message, she opened it up expecting it to be one of her fathers asking how its going, but was slightly surprised to find that it was finn.

She hadn't texted the boy in two days that has to be some kind of record for he. normally he was the one thing on her mind but she hadn't thought of him since.. Well since Q came into her life.

**Finn**- Cn we meet up tmrw.

Rachel smiled at that, ignoring the text speak, she had missed him over the summer, he was always busy with his summer job at burt's garage that they never had time to see each other. She texted him back.

**Rachel**- of course finn, where would you like me to meet you?x

The text was almost instant, which was a pleasant change.

**Finn**- jus cum 2 mine.

She chewed her lip at that normally when she went to Finns all he wanted to do was make out and feel her up. They hadn't been on a date in 5 months. But she supposed if she wanted to keep him interested and not leave her for one of the cheerios she should just go. He always told her she needed to loosen up and to stop being so uptight. Plus she was lucky, she was dating the quarterback of the football team, the most popular boy in school. _wasn't that every high school girls dream? _

**Rachel**- ok, see you tomorrow. x

She pocketed her phone and looked back up to see Q staring at her curiously a single eyebrow raised.

"Oh that was just Finn. " she explained.

The angel frowned in confusion and Rachel realised she obviously didn't know who finn was.

"He's my boyfriend."

Q's face returned neutral though her eyes held an unreadable expression. Then she looked away all together picking up her menu.

* * *

After they ate they just mindlessly walked around different shops, Q was being more quite than usual, which ok didn't make that much sense. She was just making eye contact when absolutely necessary and Rachel had no idea what was up with her it's not like she could just ask and the girl would tell her.

They had ended up in the music shop and Rachel was explaining to Q why Barbra was in fact the greatest singer if not person of all time when a voice interrupted.

"Rachel?"

At first she thought it was another store clerk coming to attempt to chat up the blonde but she recognised that unnaturally high voice almost instantly.

"Kurt?"

She turned around coming face to face with the boy who- _wait was he wearing a skirt? Even that's a bit far for him.._

Kurt must have seen her confused face because he spoke up

"it's a kilt."

Rachel pursed her lips in thought, _was there really any difference?_

Kurt's eyes strayed to something behind her and they lit up with new found curiosity.

"And who's your friend?"

The brunette spun around to look at Q, who's eyes stayed trained on the sheet music Rachel had passed her. Though Rachel knew she wasn't reading it.

"Um this is..this is Q."

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Q? That's her name?"

Rachel clenched her jaw at his tone. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, not a at all." He responded easily "so where did you and _Q_ meet?"

Rachel hesitated. _Should she make something up? It's not like she would tell him, he's the biggest gossip at McKinley, no scratch that he's probably the biggest gossip in Lima. _So instead she responded with.

"Does it matter?"

He suppressed a smirk the glint in his eye intensifying. "I suppose not. I'm just curious. I must say though she is absolutely stunning. I mean her bone structure is just amazing and her complexion.. I have no words." He laughed lightly though trailed off when staid girl didn't even turn to look at him.

Rachel didn't like that Kurt talked about the angel like she wasn't standing right next to them. She glanced at Q who had a light blush on her cheeks and was burning holes into the sheet music with her eyes.

"What do you think?" Rachel's head snapped back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your friend? Would you agree she was _stunning_?" Rachel was confused as to why he was asking this, you'd have to be blind not to agree. She nodded.

"Of course." She answered looking back at Quinn who's cheeks had reddened tenfold and who now had a shy smile playing on her lips and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sight. This girl was adorable.

Kurt made a noise of interest and looked like he had just struck gold. Rachel had no idea why. She frowned in confusion.

"Well I have to go, busy busy... I'll see you two around." He smirked at the last part and Rachel felt like she was missing something. He walked away, immediately taking out his phone as soon as his back was turned.

_Weird_, Rachel thought.

* * *

Once they got home Rachel took Q up to her room to sort out her new phone and while the blonde picked out music and games she went down to speak with her dads.

She walked into the kitchen when her daddy was cooking and her dad sat at the table on his laptop.

"Hi dad, daddy." She smiled walking over to give them each a hug.

"Hi sweetie." "Hello pumpkin."

"So how did your day go?" Leroy asked from his place at the stove.

"It was.. Good" interesting was probably a better word to describe her day but that would just lead to questions she didn't think she knew the answers to yet. Plus it was good well the parts where it was jut her and Q were. They had made so much progress, she smiled at that thought.

She briefly wondered if she should tell her fathers about the girls name, well it wasn't so much her name but it was something. She dismissed that thought quickly though. Q had trusted her enough to give her that and she wasn't sure the blonde would appreciate her telling her dads about it.

"So where is .._she_ now?" Hiram asked from across the table.

"She upstairs uploading music to her phone."

"What phone did she choose?"

"She didn't choose, so I just got her the same one as me." Leroy nodded.

They carried on the conversation about there day and just generally catching up from the last few days. It was nice to have her fathers back again, not that they'd ever gone but over the past couples of days they had barely any conversations. Leroy then told Rachel to go and get the girl because dinner was ready. Rachel looked at her watch and realised nearly two hours had gone by.

_Oh god, she had been so caught up taking to her dads she'd forgot about Q_.

She stood and ran up the stairs.

Opening her bedroom door she walked inside.

"Q?" She called out but stopped in her tracks when she looked onto the bed her face breaking into a soft smile.

Her angel was fast asleep her face buried into the pillow hair splayed out just like Rachel had imagined.

She should probably wake the girl up, but she looked so peaceful and besides if she woke her up the girl would go back to her own bed tonight when she came back upstairs after dinner. If the last two nights were anything to go by Rachel would end up in the guest bedroom early hours of the morning, so she was really saving both of them the trouble. Sort of.

She went back down the stairs and told her dads that the girl was asleep.

After dinner she went back up and Q was still in the same position as before. Rachel went through her nightly routine and got changed into her pyjamas.

She padded back into the room and went over to the angels side of The bed and took of the girls shoes. She debated changing the other girl into pyjamas but ultimately decided that would be too weird.

Rachel picked up a blanket draping it over the blonde before climbing into bed next to her.

A few minutes later Q rolled over placing her arm around Rachel's waist effectively spooning her. Rachel blushed, this isn't what friends do. Is it? She hadn't really ever had any girl friends to compare it to so she shrugged and snuggled further into the girl behind her. _Who was she to deny herself something that felt so right?_

* * *

**A/N so let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok so I didn't read this through so all mistakes I apologies for. Let me know what you think? **

* * *

"Morning daddy, where's dad?" Rachel asked as she waked into the kitchen, setting herself at the table.

Leroy turned around from the stove where he currently stood, it seemed he was always there these days and it made no sense since he was the worst cook in the house.

"He went with, the girl, to sign some final papers that just came through they should be back in half an hour. Would you like some vegan pancakes sweetie?"

"Yes please." Rachel answered.

She hadn't woken up last night to the other girl crying which she was happy about. However when she had woke up, a little later than usual for some reason, the blonde had gone just like the last time they shared a bed. Seriously that girl gets up a god knows what time. She will admit though to being rather disappointed not being greeted by the blonde hair sat with her back facing the door when she walked into the kitchen.

Her dad placed the plate of pancakes in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"So, what are you up to today?" Leroy asked settling himself down in the empty chair opposite Rachel, before digging in to his own pancakes.

"I'm actually going to see Finn today." She replied a small smile gracing her lips. She pretended not to notice her dads sigh at the mention of her boyfriends name. He composed him self, for his daughters sake, and smiled. _A bit to wide to be genuine. _

"Oh, really and what time are you meeting him?" He asked sweetly.

"Well we didn't suggest a specific time but he wakes up pretty late when he's not in school or work so ill leave around five giving him time to get ready and do whatever he needs to do before i get there."She replied.

"Are you taking the car?"

"No I'm going to walk. I've been neglecting my elliptical so I think the exercise will be good for me. " she smiled.

Leroy smiled half-heartedly back before carrying on eating.

He didn't like Finn. He put up with the boy for Rachel's sake but his daughter could do so much better than that poor excuse for a boyfriend. He didn't treat his baby girl the way she deserved to be treated.

_How he prayed this was just a fleeting relationship. _

Seeing her dad wasn't going to carry on the conversation she finished her pancakes, before letting him know she was going to get ready.

* * *

Upstairs she turned the shower on hot and climbed in. sighing contently as the steamy water relaxed her muscles. Her eyes fluttered closed and she briefly wondered if it was possible to sleep standing up because she was sure that's what she was about to do. Her hand blindly reached down and picked up the shampoo pouring it into her palm before massaging into her hair, fingers grazing her scalp soothingly, she did this with the conditioner as well until all the tension of the past few days left her body. She had needed this.

After about forty minutes, which was probably the longest shower she's ever had, she stepped out feeling thoroughly relaxed and clean. She swiped her hand across the steamed up mirror and gave her reflexion a blinding smile.

_Today was going to be a good day. _

Wrapping one of her small white towels around herself she opened the bathroom door steam drifting out into her bedroom with her.

She really was not expecting to look up and see her angel perched on the edge of her bed computer on her lap seeming to be finishing the update on her phone from yesterday. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Q must have heard the door open because her head snapped to the side a smile in place.

A smile that soon fell off when she noticed the other girl was in a very short, very revealing towel. Her piercing eyes roamed the brunettes wet body, stopping where the end over the towel stopped. Eyes glossing over as she gazed at tan thighs.

Slowly her grip on Rachel's laptop loosened until it ended up falling of her lap altogether, hitting the floor with a dull thump.

That snapped Q out of her daze.

A heated blush coated the blondes cheeks and she blinked rapidly shaking her head at herself.

Rachel ran over to pick her laptop up of the floor.

When she crouched down bending over slightly to gather up her computer she unknowingly gave Q a perfect view of down her towel.

The angel above her made a strangled coughing noise making Rachel snap her head up in alarm. The girl looked like she was.._suffocating_? If that was the right word. Her eyes where wide and her face was beet red borderline purple.

Rachel immediately straightened herself up and placed a damp hand on one of the blondes burning cheeks.

"Q, are you ok? You look _really_ flushed." She said her concern evident through her voice.

Q nodded jerkily her eyes flitting around the room looking and anything but the towel-clad brunette, before she stood up and scampered out of the room. Leaving her phone and the laptop behind.

Rachel watched her go a small frown etched to her face she was utterly confused at the other girls behaviour.

* * *

At five, Rachel was ready to go.

She was about to walk out her bedroom when she saw her laptop on her bed still open. it looked like Q hadn't finished whatever it was she was doing. So picking up the laptop she walked over to Q's room.

She knocked four times and waited.

The door opened after a few moments revealing her angel who immediately flushed when she locked eyes with Rachel.

"I brought you over my laptop, so you could finish, well whatever it was you were doing on it. "

the other girl refused to make eye contact, her cheeks still scarlet. _What was up with her?_

"You can,um go on whatever you want after your finished, if you get bored or something. I'm going to be out for a few hours so if you happen to need any help with the phone or anything my dads are down the stairs, or you can just wait for me to come in."

Q looked up at this her eyebrow raised. That was becoming her signature look.

Rachel guessed she wanted to know where she was going.

"I'm going to Finns." She explained.

The blondes jaw clenched at the mention of the boy, which went un noticed by the other girl then she took the laptop out of the brunettes hands before moving to sit on her bed without so much as a glance back at Rachel.

_Wow this girl has some serious mood swings.. _

Rachel frowned she couldn't read this girl at all.

Normally she was good at reading people's emotions but this girl she's...she's something else.

She could stay and ask what was up, she thought. Though she quickly dismissed that idea because its not like Q could answer and clearly the other girl didn't want to speak to her, for some unknown reason. So she would just see her when she gets back.

" ok well I'm going to go, I'll um see you later I guess." She waited for a moment to see if the girl would turn around or just nod even.

She didn't.

So With that Rachel left deciding she'll talk to the blonde after she gets back.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the Hummel/Hudson house after she'd knocked. Her mind was still revolving around her angel. She was going through all the morning events in attempt to decipher what was up with the girl but so far she had nothing. She ran a hand through her hair and decided another relaxing shower was going to be needed tomorrow, stress was bad for her health.

Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door she straightened herself out. The door opened revealing a slightly surprised Kurt.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" He said in his ever so high voice.

"I'm meeting Finn. He didn't tell you?"

Kurt frowned slightly. "He was out last night however he should be home soon. But I suppose you could come in and wait for him."

"Oh um alright, do you know when he'll be back?" She asked walking into the house, following Kurt into the kitchen.

"No but I don't mind keeping you company until he does, do you want something to drink?" He asked rifling through the cupboards.

"No I'm fine thank you." She really just wanted to see Finn it's not like she didn't like Kurt but the boy always seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eye. It was unnerving.

Kurt poured himself some green liquid, She didn't even want to ask, And then sat down at the table making a motion with his hand for her to sit as well.

"So.." He started innocently whilst he tapped a manicured finger against the side of his glass. "Not seeing you beautiful blonde friend today?"

Rachel frowned at the way he drawled out the word friend. She was almost certain she was missing something.

"Um actually I'm seeing her after I see Finn. Why?"

Kurt tilted his head whilst raising an eyebrow and Rachel couldn't help but compare it to Q, who did it so much better.

"I see..." He said a knowing grin on his face. "I was just wondering."

Rachel frowned "ok.."

He took another sip of the green drink and smiled at Rachel.

"So she isn't much of a talker huh?"

"Who Q?"

"Yes"

"Um no I guess not" She didn't feel comfortable discussing her angel with Kurt.

"So how long have you been friends for?" He asked taking another sip keeping his eyes trained on Rachel.

She squirmed under his gaze. "Does it matter?" She asked trying to avoid the question. Kurt was persistent if she told him she'd only knew the girl for less than a week it would lead to more questions, besides this was none of his business.

"No I was just curious...Even more so now your avoiding the question." His lips tugged up into a smirk.

"So why are you avoiding it, it's a simple question after all?"

Rachel didn't have an answer for that. She felt like she was being interrogated.

Before kurt could question her anymore, Finn came through the door. "I'm home." He shouted before walking into the Kitchen.

Rachel jumped up immediately hugging the boy, she was so thankful he chose that moment to interrupt.

"Oh um. Hey Rachel... I didn't see your car outside." He said awkwardly wrapping his arms around the smaller girl.

Rachel hated that she compared his hug to Q's.

"I didn't bring the car, I felt like walking." She smiled up at him.

"Oh uh cool. So do you wanna go up to my room?" He asked her with his lopsided smile. _She knew what that smile meant, he wanted to make out_. She sighed internally but still agreed. Missing Kurt's odd expression from the table.

Once in his room finn pulled Rachel towards the bed and laid on top of her. It was awkward because she was so small and he was huge but she didn't complain.

He immediately shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her sloppily, Rachel held back a grimace. This boy had no sense of romance or easing into anything.

She could already feel his hard on digging into her leg. They had literally just started! She chose to feel flattered that he was already turned on by her instead of slightly repulsed. Because he was her boyfriend and she shouldn't be feeling repulsed by him.

His tongue carried on thrashing around her mouth carelessly as his hand travelled up to her chest. She took a deep breath trough her nose. _He was her boyfriend this is what couples do right? She was suppose to enjoy it_.

He squeezed her breast with his giant hand and Rachel winced at the slight pain. _He clearly had no idea how to pleasure a girl_.

He moaned into her mouth as he ground down his hips into her thigh.

_Ok they hadn't ever gone this far before. _

"Finn." She moved her head away from his mouth to speak but he latched his lips to her neck.

"Finn stop."

She said trying to move away but nearly his whole body was on top of her so there wasn't much she could do. He ground down again and tried to shove his tongue back in her mouth.

"Finn I said stop!" She shouted using all her strength to push him off.

He lifted off slightly and she used this to squeeze out from underneath him and jump of the bed.

"What the hell Rachel?" He said also standing up.

"Finn I'm- I'm not ready to go there yet. Don't you think we should at least talk about things like this first?"

Finn frowned, his hard on still prominent through his jeans.

"God Rachel your giving me blue balls here! Normal people don't talk about stuff like this you- you just let it happen!" He said frustration evident in his voice.

"Besides its not like I'm making you go all the way, incase you didn't notice we still have all are clothes on!" His sexual frustration was adding to his anger.

"That's not the point Finn! We should talk first, like a couple."

"We've been dating for like..nearly half a year now and all I get is to touch your boobs over the shirt, how is that fair!?"

"Is this all our relationship is about to you Finn, sex?" She asked her eyes narrowed.

"Well it can't be can it cause I'm not getting any!" His erection was slowly coming down now.

Rachel didn't know what to say to that. Apparently she didn't have to because Finn carried on anyway.

"Y'know all the guys make fun of me cause I'm still a virgin. Cause my girlfriend doesn't put out. They think I'm a fag!"

Rachel gasped. "Do not use that language in front of me Finn Hudson when you know quite well both my fathers are gay!"

He ran a hand through his hair, and blew air out of his mouth slowly as he sat down trying to calm himself before it got out of hand.

"Look rach. Alls I'm sayin' is that you just need to stop being so uptight about things. I'm a boy we have needs ok?i mean I was at pucks party last night and this really hot girl came up to me. I could of had sex with her but I didn't. Cause I'm with you."

"Well then I'm sorry I'm holding you back." Rachel said tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I am waiting for you Rachel." He said looking into her eyes. "I just don't know how long I can wait." He looked away at that last part.

She gaped at him, had he really just said that. "So what-what are you saying, that if I don't sleep with you soon you'll-you'll cheat on me!?" She asked incredulously.

He stood up frowning. "No, no I didn't mean it like that I-I just.." He shrugged not knowing what to say.

Rachel had heard enough she pushed past him heading out of the door.

"Where are you going!?" He shouted from behind her.

" home." She replied walking quickly down the stairs.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" He asked following her down the stairs.

She sighed turning to face him. "I need some time to think."

Finn furrowed his brow "..so is that a no?"

She ran a hand over her face tiredly and turned around walking out the house. Hoping Finn wouldn't follow her. He Didn't.

* * *

As soon as she walked out of the door she realised it was raining. Hard. She couldn't walk half an hour in the rain. She had planned that Finn would drive her home but obviously that wasn't an option anymore.

She walked down the path way and pulled out her phone ringing her dad.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi dad, can you come pick me up?"

"_Sorry pumpkin but I'm stuck in work, someone has filed the wrong papers and its up to me to sort them out, can you call your daddy?_" Tiredness laced his voice.

"Yeah I will, bye dad."

"_Bye pumpkin_."

She ended the call and quickly pressed her daddy's number bringing the phone to her ear.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi daddy, can you come pick me up?"

"_Sweetie I'm the adoption agencies i got a call saying I needed to re-sign a few things so I'm stuck here for another hour. I thought Finn was taking you home?"_

"No. It's fine I'll just ask Kurt. Bye daddy."

She ended the call before she could hear a response.

She had no intention of asking Kurt for a ride she did not like the idea of being in a confined space with him and his weird questions. She just told her daddy that so he wouldn't ask about why Finn wasn't taking her. He would have a field day knowing they had, had an argument. She knew her dads didn't like Finn. She wasn't blind.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Great she'll have to walk home and more than likely catch a cold that was not good for her vocal chords. Fantastic.

She felt emotionally drained. She just wanted to go home to bed.

Then a thought struck her. _Home_.

_ Q's at home_.

Well her dads didn't mention taking her with them and she didn't seem the type to wander around in the rain by herself. Or did she? Rachel wasn't actually sure. She didn't really know the girl.

She pulled her phone back out shielding it from the rain with one hand while the other hovered over the number. She could send a text, this technically counted as an emergency right? But would the other girl text back?

She'd never know if she didn't try. Plus the longer she debated it the more likely she was to catch a cold.

***Rachel Barbra Berry*-** _can you come pick me up, please? _

It took a moment. A moment that seemed to drag on, on Rachel's end, before the phone finally buzzed. Her heart Leapt into her throat.

**Q-** _where are you?_

She stared at the text for a long minute, this was the first time they properly communicated. Her heart was beating rapidly and her stomach was fluttering.

She text back the address of Finns home and waited.

**Q-** _I'm on my way_.

She didn't know how long she has stared at the text for but it must have been a while because before she knew it her car pulled up in front of her.

She shook her head at herself, pocketed her phone and ran around to the passenger side, shutting the door quickly behind her.

The sound of rain drops was the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the car. She didn't want to look into Q's no doubt questioning eyes.

Something soft was placed in her lap and when she looked down she saw it was one of her towels. She looked up into concerned and slightly angry eyes that were now a deep shade of green rather than hazel.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Rachel picked up the fluffy towel and proceeded to dry her face, arms and legs before wrapping it around her hair. All the while feeling those penetrating eyes watching her.

She turned to look at her angel who of course had her eyebrow raised.

"I guess you want to know what happened, huh?" She asked already knowing the answer, she received a nod.

"Ok, well drive and Ill tell you."

And she did, she replayed the last twenty minutes events, leaving out hers and Kurt's meeting for obvious reasons.

She took note that as soon as she mentioned her and Finn laying on the bed Q's knuckles turned white around the steering wheel actually as soon as she said the boys name the blonde tensed up. _Weird_.

She finished conveniently as they pulled up outside of her house and she looked up the drive noticing her dads cars where still gone.

Rachel looked over at her angel when the girl made no move to get out the car. The blondes jaw was clenched tightly, her knuckles still white around the wheel and she looked deep in thought.

"Q?" She whispered through the silence. The blonde didn't even blink.

Rachel gently placed her hand on the other girls shoulder effectively bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"We should go inside. I really need to change my clothes."

The blondes eyes trekked down Rachel's small form and her clothes that now soaked through and she nodded immediately getting out of the car.

Rachel turned to get out of her side but before she could put her hand on the door handle, the door was opened for her. _Wow that girl really is fast_.

Rachel felt the blast of cold air as soon as she stepped out of the car, more so due to her wet clothes. Q saw the smaller girl shiver beside her and instinctively wrapped an arm around her, Rachel blushed and ducked her head shyly, leaning into the other girls warmth.

* * *

When Rachel got inside of the house she immediately ran upstairs and got into a hot relaxing shower for the second time today. She had a feeling this was going to become a thing over the summer. It wasn't as long as the other once since she just wanted to go to bed and fall asleep, forget everything that happened today.

When she changed, she walked out of the bathroom and dived under the covers sighing contently. Today had defiantly been emotionally draining.

She rolled over and turned off her bedside Lamp her room being consumed into darkness, she closed her eyes.

Rachel tossed and turned for a few moments trying to find a comfortable position. She tried lying on her back, her sides even her belly but nothing.

Sitting up she pouted into the dark, empty room. She really just wanted to get to sleep. _What was up with her? _

Pinching the bridge of her nose she realised her problem. She was alone.

It had only been two nights that they had slept in the same bed but Rachel had to admit it was the best nights sleep she'd ever had.

She heaved a sigh, normally in a situation like this she would put on some Barbara and force herself to sleep, but she'd had a rough day and thinking of her angels soft arms around her waist felt comforting and safe. That's just what she needed.

So she lifted her self up and trudged her way to the room across the hall.

"Q?" She whispered poking her head into the room. Silence.

It was dark since the curtains were closed but she could see the lump shaped body under the covers. Guess her angel was tired early as well. She squinted at the alarm clock across the room.

7:04 pm

"Q, are you awake?" She whispered again. Nothing.

She should probably go. Without the girls permission, getting into bed with her would probably be a bit weird. Though she fell asleep on Rachel's bed yesterday without permission...

Really she knew she was making lame excuses but she didn't care. She walked over to the bed and crawled in. This was so much warmer than her bed. Speaking of warm she scooted closer to the source of the heat. Her angel.

Q lay on her side, her back facing Rachel so the only possible way to cuddle was to spoon her from behind...if she happened to wake up this could look really bad.

She was honestly too tired to care. So with that she shuffled over wrapping one of her arms around the blondes waist.

Wow she'd never experienced being the big spoon before..it was nice.

Finn of course was always the big spoon due to him being so tall it wouldn't work or make sense if she tried it. Plus she always felt uncomfortable spooning him since his hard-on dug into her back.

_Seriously that boy got turned on by the simplest things_.

But this was actually comforting and she noticed for the second time her and Q fit perfectly.

She huffed out a breath she really just needed to go to sleep, she was thinking far to much these past couple of days.

so she closed her eyes, inhaling her angels comforting sent and drifted into a dreamless sleep the last thing she felt was Q's warm hand closing around hers.

**A/N so you probably want Rachel to break up with Finn, it will happen obviously since this is a Faberry story, all in good time. **


End file.
